


cats & kisses

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just....fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin has a vague secret mission. Nora - Jaebeom's cat - could be a possible character from The Office. It's normal.





	cats & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty much self indulgent so it's pretty bad lol

'Sunbaenim,' Hyunjin says, his voice laced with surprise. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
Needless to say, Hyunjin is absolutely ecstatic that he's here. In fact, his heart is doing jumping jacks as they speak.  
  
'You can call me hyung,' the male facing him says, his hand scratching his own neck and looking down at the wooden floor. 'Actually, I think I need your help.'

  
  
  
  
'Jaebeom hyung,' Jinyoung says, 'You're making a weird face.'  
  
Jaebeom blinks. He realises that he's sticking his tongue out a little bit, his eyebrows furrowed as if he's thinking about something really deeply. Which he is. But he tries to shake it off by stretching his arms behind his back and saying, 'I feel tired. Maybe I'll go to bed.'  
  
Jinyoung nods at this. 'Do you want me to come along?'  
  
Jaebeom freezes, for a millisecond. And then again, realizes, that it's pretty much normal for Jinyoung to tag along. He doesn't know why he's been so fazed out lately, but Jaebeom knows he's looking like an idiot.  
  
'You don't really need to ask,' Jaebeom replies in almost a whisper, again putting up a facade of being too busy stretching his arms. He can hear Jinyoung hum in response behind him and the sound of paper rustling, before Jinyoung gets up and yawns, body stretching like a cat.  
  
Jaebeom's oddly reminded of his own cats.  
  
'Off to bed, then, hyung,' Jinyoung says in a rather cheerful voice, happy to be able to finally relax, and Jaebeom could say the same.

  
  
  
  
Jinyoung's arms are around his waist, pulling him close to his body and delving into the warmth that Jaebeom is literally radiating off of his body. To Jaebeom, cuddles are God's greatest gift. Even though he has a reputation to hold up as the sexy, chic member of their group, Jaebeom is in fact pretty much a sucker for cuddles and hugs and small kisses and sugar and spice and everything nice. He likes it even better when its Jinyoung who's the one that gives him all of it.  
  
He can hear the younger mumble in his sleep, and a small smile crosses his lips before he closes his eyes.

  
  
  
  
Hyunjin is looking at Changbin dead in the eyes until the other decides to talk.  
  
'What.'  
  
'I don't have money.'  
  
'Why do you need money?' It's more of a statement rather than a question, but Hyunjin's ready to risk it all.  
  
'Please,' the other says, 'Baby. Sweetie. Honey. I love you.'  
  
'Are you saying that to my wallet or to me?'  
  
'Your wallet, obviously.'  
  
Changbin snorts. 'Fair. But why do you need it?'  
  
'It's not a need. It's a desire. I desire to possess it. I desire to possess everything you own.'  
  
The other looks unfazed.  
  
Hyunjin sighs. He moves forward, mumbling, 'I can't believe you've made me resort to this,' and kisses his cheek.  
  
Changbin freezes.  
  
'What was that?' He says, sounding horrified at the action.  
  
'Affection.'  
  
Changbin is silent. And then he says,  
  
'Disgusting. Do it again.'

  
  
  
Hyunjin leaves with a good 30,000 won in his pockets towards the GOT7 dorms.

  
  
  
Jinyoung wakes up with nothing - no one - in his arms or anywhere near, and it leaves an oddly empty feeling inside him.  
  
He sighs and gets up, his hand automatically going up to rub at his eyes, and he brushes back the hair from them.  
  
His eyes have barely adjusted to the light in the room before Jaebeom strolls in with a cup of coffee in each hand, looking fresh and and as if it's the middle of the day for him, and he looks at Jinyoung with a soft expression before he says, 'Morning, sunshine.'  
  
'You sound like my husband when you say that,' is Jinyoung's response, before he grabs the cup Jaebeom gives to him gladly and presses it against his lips, sighing at the warmth.  
  
'Everyone already thinks we're like a married couple, anyways,' Jaebeom points out, 'So where's the harm?'  
  
'You're right,' Jinyoung mumbles into his coffee, and Jaebum hums in response.  
  
'It's funny that we're not even together when everyone seems to think like that,' Jinyoung says, suddenly, and Jaebeom would think that the younger is probably suggesting something if he didn't know him any better.  
  
'Yeah, but we don't really have other love interests anyways.'  
  
'We don't really have the time for love interests at this point in time, either.'  
  
They're quiet, now, sipping at their coffee.  
  
Jinyoung speaks up.  
  
'You know, hyung, I have a proposal.'  
  
Jaebeom hums in response.  
  
'When we're like, forty or something, and still don't have a love interest, we should marry each other.'  
  
Jaebeom doesn't really think about his options. 'Fair,' he says, extending a pinky finger towards the younger.  
  
Jinyoung smiles gleefully, extending his own and sealing the suggestion.

  
  
  
'Did you get it?'  
  
'Yes! You can count on me, hyung!' Hyunjin sounds obviously excited, handing over the paper bag to the older standing in front of him, who scans through the bag and then sighs audibly in relief.  
  
'Thank you so much, Hyunjin, I really mean it,' he says, smiling at the younger boy. 'I'll pay you back as soon as possible, I really appreciate this.'  
  
'No problem, hyung! And don't worry about the money!'  
  
'Ah, thank you..'  
  
'By the way, hyung?' Hyunjin says, slowly, 'Can I watch while you do it? Please? I won't interrupt. I'll be a room away.'  
  
The other bites his lip, looking down at the floor, and shrugs with a small smile lingering on his face. Hyunjin gets it.  
  
'Ah, yes, a private moment! I won't be there, then, I promise!'  
  
'Thank you, Hyunjin, really.'  
  
Hyunjin giggles like a high school nerd getting extra marks on his test. 'Anytime!'

  
  
  
  
Jinyoung looks around, box heavy in his arms. There's rustling in it as he sets it down, and mumbles, 'quiet down, please.'  
  
As if the box has ears, it's quiet.  
  
Jaebeom walks in the room with a small file on his hands, and he spots Jinyoung in the corner of the room.  
  
'Hey, Jinyoung-ah.'  
  
The younger turns to look at him with a smile. 'You're here early?'  
  
'Didn't exactly have a lot to do,' the other says, groaning as he stretches his arms up. 'What are you still doing here? Off work?'  
  
'Yeah, no work today,' Jinyoung says, his voice small.  
  
It's quiet, and Jaebeom spots the box behind Jinyoung.  
  
He moves close to it. 'What's in that?'  
  
'A gift,' Jinyoung says, and as if on cue, a cat jumps out, hissing at the box, a big, bright red bow strung round it's neck. Jaebeom's eyes go wide, and he looks like he's choking on his own words.  
  
'Oh my God, Nora, oh my God,'  
  
He goes down on his knees as the cat jumps up on him, meowing loudly as it buries it's head into Jaebeom's chest, oddly looking like a child seeing it's father after a whole decade.  
  
'Oh my God, Nora, a bow, Nora, God, oh my-'  
  
Jaebeom blabbers like a cat lady on cocaine, and Jinyoung grins at the thought, looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face.  
  
Jaebeom looks up at Jinyoung, while petting the cat in his arms lovingly. 'Oh my God, Jinyoung, I love you. I love you.' And he earnestly means it.  
  
Jinyoung looks down. 'I love you too,' he says, in a small voice, taking a step back and Jaebeom notices this. He gets up, letting the cat jump from his arms onto the wooden floor, shaking its head in an attempt to get the bow off.  
  
'Hey, you okay?'  
  
Jinyoung mumbles something under his breath that Jaebeom doesn't exactly catch.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you know what today is?'  
  
'Today?' Jaebeom looks taken aback. 'Your birthday? My birthday? Some anniversary-'  
  
Jinyoung shuts him up by bringing his hands up to cup Jaebeom's cheeks, bringing his face close and kissing him full on the lips. He pulls away after a brief moment, the shock evident in the older's eyes.  
  
'It's the day we first met,' Jinyoung mumbles, and Jaebeom needs no better reason to pull Jinyoung near him, flush into his body, and kiss him like there's going to be no tomorrow. Jinyoung's arms snake up Jaebeom's waist, kissing him back with equal fervour, and Nora stares at them from the floor and then out of the room as if she's from The Office.

  
  
  
  
A few feet away, Hyunjin screams in delight, and Changbin has to slap his hand over the other's mouth to keep him from interrupting the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
